The current and planned programs are in four areas: a) basic and applied research projects, b) clinical applications of modified and newly standardized techniques and treatment modalities, c) development and initiation of methods of data collection and analysis, and d) utilization of materials, facilities, and skills for teaching and training pre- and postgraduate students, resident physicians, and community physicians and other personnel. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fletcher, Gilbert H.: Value of and need for 25- to 35-MV Photon beams. In High-Energy Photons and Electrons. Simon Kramer, Editor. John Wiley & Sons, Inc., Publishers, 1976, pp. 19-35. Fletcher, Gilbert H., Montague, E.D., and Nelson, A.J.: Combination of conservative surgery and irradiation for cancer of the breast. Amer. J. Roentgenol. & Rad. Therapy 126:216-222, Feb. 1976.